Touch-enabled devices have become increasingly popular. For instance, mobile and other devices may be configured with touch-sensitive displays so that a user can provide input by touching portions of the touch-sensitive display. As another example, a touch-enabled surface separate from a display may be used for input, such as a trackpad, mouse, or other device. Increasingly, videos may be displayed on these touch enabled devices. Further, these devices include processing capability for video creation and editing. Many devices are further equipped with haptic capability. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for user generated content authoring.